


A Shot At Love With Shawn Spencer, Matchmaker

by DinerGuy



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is convinced he's found the perfect date for his best friend. Convincing Gus? Not quite so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot At Love With Shawn Spencer, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Mia with help from Patster (from Psychfic).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

Gus looked up as the door to Psych flew open.

"Oh, Guuuus!" Shawn sang, dancing in. He plopped a drink carrier with two smoothies in it on his friend's desk. "Do I have a surprise for you or what!"

"I'm afraid to have that question answered," Gus replied, taking one of the cups. "What did you do this time? Buy a smoothie machine for the office?"

"No," Shawn paused. "But that is a good idea. However," he took the other cup and stuck a straw through the lid, "I have something even better."

Gus eyed his friend with more than a little trepidation. "Well, spit it out already."

His mouth full of smoothie, Shawn cocked his head. He swallowed, then continued, "I'm going to say you weren't serious."

Sighing in frustration, Gus shook his head. "Fine. I just won't listen to your idea."

"No, no, Gus! It's great. You'll love it."

"What?"

"I found," Shawn paused dramatically, "a girl."

"You found a girl?"

"Yep." Shawn nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations. How will you break it to Jules?"

"Not for me, silly. For you!"

Gus nearly choked on his drink. "What?"

"Yeah." Shawn sat back proudly. "Her name is Grace, and she'd be an awesome for you!"

"Right. I've seen your idea of a date for me before."

"Aw, come on, dude."

"It took me months of therapy to get over that, Shawn!" Gus sounded indignant.

"Yeah, whatever," Shawn waved it off. "The point is, Gus, you need to break out of your comfort zone. You know, you keep going out with the girls who turn out to be psychotic. Try a normal one for once."

"And  _you're_  such an expert on normal?"

"Yes, Gus. My middle name is normal."

"No, actually, that would be –"

Shawn put down his cup. "Will you stop distracting me? It's too late to skip out on the date anyhow."

"Why?" Gus's eyes went wide. "You set up a date for us, didn't you?"

"Well … maybe."

"Maybe?" Gus shouted.

"Well, I knew you weren't busy tonight –"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. Will you stop repeating everything I say?"

Gus sighed. "Shawn. You set up a date for me without my permission on such short notice?"

"She wasn't busy." Shawn shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why not? I might be busy, that's why not."

"Oh, Gus. You're not busy. You told me you were free for a movie tonight."

"With you! Not with some girl I don't even know!" Gus was getting the feeling he was losing the argument.

"Well … I had something come up. You were already planning to go; just take Grace instead of me."

"Fine," Gus sighed. "You have her number?"

"Of course! And don't worry. I told her all about you."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Aw, don't be like that, dude. All I told her was my wonderful assistant needed a date for tonight, and I was getting vibes that she'd be perfect for you."

"Wait. You told her I was your  _assistant_?"

"Yep." Shawn ducked the drink carrier Gus sent his way. "What? You are!"

Gus crossed his arms. "I'm your  _partner_ , Shawn! What's she going to think of me now?"

"Well, I did tell her you were great. A cute girl like that deserves someone nice."

"But, still, you shouldn't – Wait. She's cute?" When Shawn nodded, he sighed. "I suppose I could go …"

"Of course you could. I told you you'd like her. What else do you want?"

"Yeah, well, don't count on it yet. We'll just see how tonight goes."

Shawn slurped on his straw, the glint in his eyes unmistakable. "Yep, we will."


End file.
